


Love Concert Riot

by xx4353



Category: Night In The Woods (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Smoking, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 16:00:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14060451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xx4353/pseuds/xx4353
Summary: ( I would like to thank my friend Tea for the help with this fan fic)





	Love Concert Riot

**Author's Note:**

> ( I would like to thank my friend Tea for the help with this fan fic)

Bruce woke up from his slightly hard bed and turned his back to make cracking noises. He sat up with a yawn and made his way to his living room with a bit of sleepness still left in him. His father was sitting down in an armchair. His father kept coughing a lot but this common and normal in this household. Bruce’s father Francis, who was a lynx like Bruce, had pneumonia but Francis has refused any treatment. They could hardly afford anything like that and didn’t want stress on his son. There is no one Francis could turn to say help with his money problems at least within his family because Francis and Bruce are the only surviving members of their family tree. Even Bruce’s mother died shortly after childbirth, leaving a sad husband and a son who had no memory of her. Francis turned his head to see his sleepy son.”Hey Bruce. Looks like someone didn’t get enou..”. A coughing fit broke and took him a good minute for him to calm down. Bruce hates seeing his father like this but his father stubbornness to not get help was the thing stopping Bruce from helping his dad in that regard. But otherwise he looks after his dad a lot with getting jobs and making his dad food to eat, which his dad felt bad knowing that he was; in his mind; was being a burden. “Sorry about that, But like I was saying. Before I was so rudely interrupted” he turns to face a mirror and snickers a bit at his joke but with Bruce rolling his eyes but also having a smile on his face. Francis spoke up again. “Anyway. So that concert you are going to, I hope you have a fun time there my boy”. Bruce recently got some concert ticket for a band that he wasn’t too familiar with but nonetheless decided to see. “Thanks, Dad. There should be some leftovers in the fridge you can have, again are you sure you don’t want me to stick around “ “No no, please just go out and have Bruce, you have been working hard and you deserve it” He smiled up at Bruce and hugged his son with Bruce hugging back. Shortly after he walked outside, know he could take the car and get their faster but he felt like he would be wasting gas so the other option was walking. He could make their walking and would be a little late but still able to see a majority of the concert he thought. So off he wants to the show.

The air turned cold and the sky turned black with the night stars becoming visible, Bruce made his way to see a large group of people dancing and seeing the stage where the band was playing. The music was loud and racing. Not Bruce’s first choice in music but he still liked. Everyone, there was hyped up and didn’t seem to even that the air was turning cold, even some had their shirts off. Bruce stood in the area where he was kinda by himself but still somewhat by others. He was nodding his head to the beat of the music, unlike everyone else who dancing fast and headbanging. The music was a punk rock type and a bit of rock metal during different changes of songs that the band played. Though some of the dancers were strange. For instance, there was a bear there wearing a witch hat and dancing but while doing so a pack of tarot cards fell from her pockets in which she had to go own the ground to pick them all up.During the middle of one of the songs Bruce heard a female voice shout called out “MOSH PIT!!!”. That caused Bruce to turn his head towards the loud noise but in that second right before he could react a person slammed into him knocking down right to the floor. That female voice was heard again “O..Oh shit. Oh, fuck, Hey buddy? You alright?” she says as her boot gently taps his side. He lets out a soft groan and slowly gets back up and rubs his face. “Yeah. Just hurts a bit but it is fine”. He then looks at the person who crashed into him. It was a female crocodile with a long thin snout and going down that snout was a scar. She wore flannel but unbutton to show her t-shirt of the band’s name that was playing. On her arm were bandaged that started near the wrist and went a little lower down. There was no medical point in wearing them, she just liked how they looked. Her pants were jeans and when Bruce looked at her he gave a small little blush that was hard to see. She spoke “Still, sorry for running right into to you. Got super pumped by this music and then that shit happened. Anyway since smacked into you I think you deserve my name at least which is Maria.”. He doesn't say anything and becomes a bit of shy. “O-Oh Don’t worry about that crashing into me. And nice to meet you, Maria. My name is Bruce.”. “Huh, Bruce eh? Nice name. So you like the concert?” Unlike Bruce, Maria had an easy time talking to people. “Yeah. It is pretty fun here. Actually, this is my first one”, said Bruce. Maria then looked at Bruce with a shocked expression and said”What? Your first one? Dude you need to come to more, they are fucking awesome, people jumping and we are all pumped up to this kick-music. Tell you what.”, she puts her shoulder around him, causing Bruce to blush a tiny bit more and she continues talking “Since I ran into it seems only fair that I take you to more concert and we can hang out and probably get wasted if there is beer. That sounds awesome to me so what do you say?” Bruce said yes to her deal.”Heh, good choice Bruce and know enjoy this concert some more”. And through the last of the night, Bruce stood right next to Maria as she danced and seemed like she was having the best time in her life, Just enjoying it all like nothing could bring her down. Bruce, on the other hand, was happy but there was less movement from him and just nodded his head to beat but there was smile at him at any time Maria looked him. After a while, the concert was over and the lynx and croc walked in the same direction and Bruce pulled out a cig and lighter and started smoking. Maria watched as he did. She wasn’t too much into the smoking game but sometimes did it. Bruce left out a big puff of smoke into that dark night with the brightest thing there was his cig. Maria then talked “Well Bruce, That was a pretty fun concert I will admit. And you better come to those concerts or I will drag you to them”She snickers with her eyes closed and pats him on the back”See you Bruce” “Yeah see you too Maria”. She then leaves into the night, though Bruce was wondering how she was going to find him because he forgot to tell her his address. He called himself stupid and slowly wander home. With those puffs filling the air


End file.
